


A Day at the Beach

by AmazingSoccerGirl44



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Cute Kids, Cutesy, Day At The Beach, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Mush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingSoccerGirl44/pseuds/AmazingSoccerGirl44
Summary: Lockwood and Co make their first trip to the beach! Lockwood and Lucy realize they have feeling for each other, with George being a third wheel. A mixture between adorable fluff and funny George!





	1. Chapter 1

A Day at the Beach (Lucy P.O.V)   
Chapter 1-  
I subconsciously spin in the mirror. What will Lockwood think of the new look? It is definitely the most skin I have ever shown anyone. This specific bikini is not particularly revealing; it only leaves my stomach in sight. But still, it makes me nervous. After a few moments hesitation, I grab a pull-over and slip it on. I check through my room once more to make sure I’ve got everything, then run down the stairs. After all, today is an important day. Soon, Lockwood and Co will make its first trip to the beach. Ever. We have a big day planned for today, including swimming at the beach, and then relaxing by the pool. This hotel has only had 1 recorded haunting (made by an old lady whom of which claimed to have heard a squeaky noise), which was the least amount we could find. Even though we are thrill seekers, we aren’t stupid, and we definitely deserve a break. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, the creaky step breaks me out of my thoughts. I wince and step away from the staircase. Soon enough, I hear the pitter-patter of feet behind me. They are too light to be George, for he sounds like and elephant on roller skates. I silently grin to myself. By the sound of it, Lockwood hasn’t seen me yet, so I decide to have some fun. Besides, what can go wrong? Stealthily, I slip behind Lockwood’s favorite chair. I hear the kettle boiling and know it won’t be long now. I hold my breath, trying to stifle my laughter. This is how I always get caught, and also why I haven’t been able to to prank Lockwood yet. I swear that man has incredible hearing. I slowly let out my breath, making sure to make no sound. I triple check to make sure nothing is in sight, hold on tightly to my hair, and bring my knees up to make sure nothing is sticking out. I hear the footsteps again, and I hold my breath. Then the footsteps stop then turn around towards the basement. Lockwood is undoubtably going to practice with his raiper, so I sigh and make a note to myself to try and prank him again later. After all, I’m not just going to sit here all day! I have to eat and get ready to go.  
———————————————————  
“Are we there yet?” George moaned from the backseat. Notice I said backseat. It had taken the some convincing, but I had eventually won the seat fight after threatening George to take all his biscuits. 

“Unlike the last few times,“ I start, Lockwood and I sighing simultaneously, “ the answer is-“

“YESSSS” George yelled before I could finish. I quickly silence him with a glare before taking a biscuit and eating it slowly in front of him. George looked terrified, before slowly looking down at his lap, a pout covering his face.

“As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted,” I said with a pointed look at George, “We are almost there. Only 3 more hours to go!”

Lockwood struggled to hide his laugh as George’s face turned red as a tomato.   
———————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy POV:  
Finally, three long hours later, Lockwood pulled into a parking spot at our hotel. George, now sporting some mysterious stains, practically prances out of the car and into the sunlight. Lockwood watched him leave before turning the key with a sigh.  
“Well Luce, what do you want to do?”  
I, however, barely comprehended his question. I was too busy noticing the way the Florida sun highlighted his features, emphasizing his strong jawline and coffee eyes. And his lips. His firm, full lips. My mouth went dry, suddenly extremely aware of how alone we were. A quick glance to the side showed no George in sight, and I turned back to Lockwood only to find his eyes on me. I got lost in his coffee depths, and before I knew it, I was leaning in. I felt his breath on my face and my eyes fluttered closed. But just as our lips were about to meet, George opened my car door, which I was very conveniently resting on. The sudden expanse of air caused me to fall out of the door, and on to the hard concrete of the parking lot.  
“Ouch,” I muttered brushing off my knees and trying to forget what was happening moments before. Once I redeemed some of my dignity, I crossed my arms and glared at George childishly.  
“George!” Lockwood sighed, running a hand through his curly locks. “What are you doing?”  
George shrugged. “I needed to get the keys to the room.” He looked at me from under his glasses, “Say Lucy, why were you leaning on the car door?”  
———————————————————  
As we got to our hotel rooms, we realized that, by accident, we only booked two. That means that two people were going to have to share a room. George, without asking, graciously accepted the offer and ran off to claim him prize. The tension between Lockwood and I was back, but I pushed it off and ignored it.  
“So, uh, you and me, huh Luce?”  
I blushed slightly.  
“I guess so.”  
I turned to look at Lockwood and found myself focusing on his lips. I tore my gaze back to his eyes and said, “Let’s get to the beach.”  
———————————————————  
Lockwood POV  
George finished grabbing his pool toys and shoved them at me before rushing towards the white sand ahead of him. I, however, was stuck carrying the chairs, umbrella, Lucy’s bag, and now all of George’s crap. Luce has looked at me with an expression of guilt resting on her beautiful face when she looked at my arms full of stuff, but eventually relented and handed her small bag over. It was a lot of work to bring everything, but seeing the look on Lucy’s face as she ran towards the sea was worth it. I sighed as I watched her leap across the sand, hands flung back and head turned up forwards the burning Florida sun. She let out a breathless laugh as she chased after cubby George who was partaking in an awkward waddle. I relaxed completely, trying to commit this image to my memory. I let a smile overtake my lips before chasing after my love in the glorious sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Ok, so I tried to incorporate a little of Lockwood’s POV here, so be sure to let me know how I did on that. And also, would you guys like some more funny George or romance? And last but not least, please comment! First commenter wins a shoutout!


End file.
